


From the Wand in your Hand

by ClickerClaws



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hogwarts, Magic, Monsters, Wizarding World, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClickerClaws/pseuds/ClickerClaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd knew a lot about magic, but only from what Tord had taught him.<br/>It was only during summertime when his old friend would return to teach Edd all there was to know about creatures and spells. When Tord didn't come back one year, never did Edd imagine that he'd get an acceptance letter of his own one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To a Bright New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Tags may change throughout the chapters.
> 
> If I get something completely wrong about the Wizarding World or its major elements or details, let me know and I'll look into it. I'm currently catching up on Harry Potter.  
> If things go well, I'll keep you updated in case I make a blog for this au! 
> 
> The first chapter is also really, really short compared to how the others might be for preview purposes.  
> Please R&R (read and review)!

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know how to steer this thing." Edd stammered apologetically to, whoever he just bumped into, gathering up his things and heaving it back onto his trolley. The young first year reached down to pick up Ringo, who was now bristling in response of being toppled over and left on the train station's cold ground for only a few seconds. What could Edd say, his cat was a bit spoiled.

He gently smoothed out his pet's fur in attempt to sooth him, looking up to, again, apologize to the person, but only to see that they had vanished. Edd shrugged it off, letting Ringo climb back onto his shoulders. He took a deep breath and steered the heavy trolley to the side where he was out of the way of the busy crowds trying to board the train at the station. He wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his new robes, or whatever it was they gave him at, what was the shop called? Madam Mulkin's? Whatever he was wearing, he was careful to keep them neat. It was a big day, and he felt ready as he ever could be to board that train awaiting him. Speaking of which...

He pulled out a few papers from his pocket, revealing a letter. It felt familiarity heavy in his hands, had been carrying it around everywhere for the past month or so. He pulled out the piece of paper from the already open envelope, studying the emerald-green letters and making sure he had everything.

He stuffed the letter back in his pocket once finished with a sigh. "Well, gee, Ringo. This is no school I've been to, that's for sure." He muttered, taking another, neatly folded piece of paper from his other pocket. "Don't have to pack all of this for school. Guess they wouldn't let you in either, huh." Ringo let out a purr in response as Edd reached over to scratch the cat's ear, watching as he unfolded the golden-rimmed ticket in his hand.

Edd opened it, and peered at it as if he had read it wrong. "Platform nine and.... what?" He glanced over at Ringo as if expecting an answer. The cat did nothing in response but tilt his head, eyeing it as Edd did. Edd supposed it was a typo. The only platforms he saw here were nine and ten. Edd got to thinking. Was it above him? Below him? He never felt so dumbfounded in his life, and was afraid to ask where it could possibly be. He stood in the middle of the two platforms, lost, and stuck with no where to go as the crowds swarmed around him.

What train station in all of London had a Platform Nine and Three Quarters?

 


	2. To the Barrier Awaiting

Edd stood frozen in confusion as people came and go, stuck between platforms nine and ten, eyes darting back and forth between them as if he had no choice but to just pick one. He gulped, bringing his trolley closer to him as he slowly moved to the side of platform nine's wall, leaning his back against the bricks and sliding down until he was sat on the floor. He ran a hand through his hair, eyes fixed on the ground as he tried to clear his head. Ringo was off his shoulder now, sitting on the floor in front of him with his tail swishing in impatience. Edd looked up, and reached over to scratch behind Ringo's ear, receiving a purr from the cat. He took a glance at the large clock over the arrivals board, which was dangerously inching close to showing 11 o'clock. He let out a sigh, tucking in his legs.

"So much for making the train, huh Ringo?" He muttered, holding his legs close to his chest. He buried his face in his knees. "Oh, what is going on?" Edd whined. "Did I really just exchange all of my pounds for Galleons, Sickles and Knuts for this?" He threw his robes over himself in attempt to hide from what was put before him. Surely there was someone who could direct him to the right place, right? There just had to be someone here like him who knew where they where going. Maybe, whoever that person was, didn't come here to get on the train set to leave at 11 o'clock. Maybe Edd wasn't cut out for this after all. Here he was, at King's Cross, with no where to go and nothing to do but to sit here with his trunk and his cat. He was just wasting time now.

He stood slowly, receiving a tilt of the head from Ringo, who was picked up and put back in his shoulders. "Come on, Ringo. Maybe someone at The Leaky Cauldron will take us home."

He stepped away from the brick wall for a split second, and without warning, a flash of black, almost like a shadow, rushed past him, startling Edd and causing him to double back a bit. He gained his balance again, trying to process what happened.

"Hurry up, twerp, the train's about to leave!" Edd's eyes darted around wildly to find where the voice had come from, spotting two other kids pushing carts with luggage similar to his, and he felt relieved in an instant.

"Well, get on with it, Jon!" Said the one on the left, giving the shorter, worried looking boy a shove. Unlike Edd expected, both of them were wearing normal day-wear rather than robes, yet the small, grey owl in a cage on one of the trolleys looked pretty promising.

The shorter one stared at the wall Edd was standing beside as if he were about to jump off a cliff. "I-I don't know." He stammered. "What if it doesn't let muggle-borns through... What if I run too fast–"

"Stop being a wuss and beat it would ya'? Or I'll have to throw you and your stupid bird in there myself." Edd watched as the owl in the cage covered its head with its small, feathered wings.

Jon, or so he was called, let out a shuddery sigh, and drew in a deep breath. Before Edd knew it, both the trolley and the kid had vanished straight through the wall, right before Edd's very eyes. He shook his head, finding it hard to believe what just happened. He gulped and grabbed his own trolley, running over to where Jon's friend was standing. He didn't seem to notice Edd running over at first, and was preparing to run off after Jon.

Edd cleared his throat. "Excuse me..." Jon's friend stopped abruptly, giving Edd a look that was closer to a glare than anything else. Edd cleared his throat one more time for good measure, adjusting the collar of his shirt.

"I was just wondering. Are you headed to Platform nine and three quarters perhaps?" Jon's friend looked him up and down a moment, looking unamused and not at all interested at helping Edd at the moment.

"What do you think? Not every day do you see people running through walls." He grumbled. "Psh. First years. Try not to break your neck on your first try."

Before Edd could reply, the other guy took off, vanishing through the wall without a trace. Edd shook his head again. So it was true. He was seeing it. He took a quick glance up at the clock, and almost fell on the floor. The train would leave any time now! Edd gripped his trolley, eyes on the barrier. How was he going to do this? He whipped away sweat from is forehead. Was the guy right about breaking his neck? He tried not to think about it. He had no time to worry.

He began to speed walk forward, unsure if he was going to make it or not. He began to gain speed until he heard someone approaching across the platform behind him, filling the emptying station with the echo of hurrying footsteps. He skidded to a stop and spun around, Ringo hanging tight to his shoulder. Two other kids pushing carts in front of them rushed over, breathing heavily as if they had been running for miles. They slowed down their trolleys and took a moment to breathe.

"We're here!" The shorter of the two wheezed. He had brown, spiked up hair and an owl on his cart, just like Jon's only bigger and dusty brown in color.

  
"Last minute luggage check!" Said the taller one, his hair a flaming ginger, lifting his heavy looking trunk off his cart. He began to hand it to the shorter boy, who was staggering back in rejection of receiving the heavy thing.

"Are you kidding me? We're gonna be la-" the trunk was thrown into his arms and immediately popped open, and a few papers as well as many hand-held mirrors flew out, leaving the taller one to gather them up again. "Books, robes, wand, dragon hide gloves, winter cloak, phials, telescope, brass scales, hair gel, extra hair gel, and..." He gasped. "Where'd Fredrick go?" He left his friend to search his cart, and Edd could see the other's arms beginning to quiver from the weight of the trunk.

"Matt we have no time for this." He groaned.

"Um, excuse me." The two looked up at Edd, who was standing and awkwardly waving with his ticket in hand. "I was wondering if you could help me. Are you going to Platform nine and three quarters as well?"

"Indeed." The taller of the two confirmed, pausing his search almost immediately to greet him. He stepped away from his own trolley, holding out a hand to Edd. "I'm Matt. Is it your first year here too?"

"Yes, actually." Edd replied, taking Matt's hand and giving it a firm shake. "My names Edd."

"Great! That's Tom over there, by the way." Tom looked up from heaving Matt's trunk back onto the cart, giving a grunt in response, and only then did Edd realize the completely black and just about lifeless eyes of his, and Edd couldn't begin to imagine what kind of curse could exist out there to cause them to be that way, if it was a curse that did it at all that is.

"So! You said you needed help?" Matt interrupted his thoughts. Edd shook the distracting thoughts from his head, attention back on Matt.

"I was just... you know. I.. don't know how to.. get to.. you know. The platform?"

Matt blinked a few times before replying. "Oh, the platform? It's easy, I'm sure. Just go on through that barrier and you're there. Or so I've heard..." He added unsurely. "But it doesn't matter. It's best not to worry about it, you'll be fine."

This made Edd a little more nervous. He tried to stay calm. They were running out of time.

"Just hurry up, alright? We don't have all term." Tom butted in. Edd took a deep breath and took Ringo off his shoulders and moved him to his basket on his trolley. "Alright. Hang in there buddy." He assured, getting a tight grip on the cart. He began to charge toward the barrier, keeping his trolley in line and his eyes fixed ahead. He began to pick up speed and that little part of him told him to stop. He kept going. He was almost there, but was afraid. He was afraid that he wasn't going to get through, that he would miss the train and waste everyone's time, but he had to believe that wouldn't happen. He saw it coming, and braced himself for the crash.

He did it. He had made it to the other side. He hadn't broken his neck either. He kept his eyes closed for a while, shaking a little until he heard a meow from his cart. One of his eyes shot open, and he looked down at Ringo who was staring up at him, giving him a lick on the nose. Edd let out a little giggle and pet the cat's head, finally glancing up to take a look at the place.

"Woah..." He gasped, eyes growing in awe.

Through the clouds of steam, the brilliant, black and scarlet engine—The Hogwarts Express—was awaiting him at the platform.

He was finally here.


	3. To the Train at the Station

Steam emanated from the engine's smoke stack, fogging the clear view of the brilliant train, making Edd want to stare at its beauty forever. If this was just the tip of the iceberg of what Hogwarts had to offer, he would probably have to be forced onto the train home.

He couldn't tear his eyes away, which was a bit of a problem because he was so caught up in the scene that he hadn't moved from the barrier. As if right on cue, a heavy force struck his back, sending him and his cart forward with an audible "oof!" Edd stumbled onto the floor without a chance to catch himself, and soon noticed that he wasn't there alone.

" _Well get out of the way when you make it to the other side_!" Shouted Tom, who was only getting up from the fall, holding his stomach and taking in a wince. Edd stared up at him, rubbing his back, arched and aching from the blow. Soon enough, there was another whoosh from the barrier, and Matt appeared, thankfully not causing another crash between them. It took him a second to slow down and come to a stop before them, looking from Edd to Tom in confused glances.

"What are you doing on the ground there, friend?" Matt stepped away from his trolley to help Edd up who was still rubbing his aching back. "Want to be on your feet when the train begins to leave. Speaking of which, it should probably take off any time soo–" before he finished, the three of them jumped to a loud whistle, echoing across the sea of people at the platform. It only meant one thing.

"Hurry up would you?" Tom shouted in response to the whistle, grabbing his cart and taking off, leaving the others behind to do the same.

The three of them hurried to the first available passenger compartment, and Edd took a moment to look around the platform while he had the chance. Many passengers were boarding, saying their goodbyes as the air filled with the hooting of owls and the chat of the departing wizards who were ready to be on their way. Soon, they were heaving their trunks, Tom's owls' cage, and Ringo's carrier into the small compartment, about stumbling over each other to get into the booth. Once they were all crammed inside with their luggage stowed above them in the racks, they took a breather to settle in, Edd wiping the sweat from his brow with his long sleeve of his robes.

"Decided to go all out, did you mate?" Matt was the first to break the silence, sitting on the booth across from Edd with Tom next to him, who didn't bother to chime in with the conversation. Matt looked down at his own, light grey hoodie, robeless. "Mine's all stowed away. Don't mind the heat, do you?"

"Mind the heat" felt like an understatement to Edd. Black robes on a hot, late-summer day wasn't enjoyable in the least. His eyes darted to the ground. "I supposed it was necessary but.. Um." Edd wasn't much for words, especially when it came to new people. Part of him wondered why the two of them even joined him aboard the train, unless there was no where else to sit in the compartment. The Tom fellow didn't look all that friendly either.

Matt shook his head a few times. "Nothing to worry about, Edd. Everyone will be in them by the end so, consider yourself prepared." Edd relaxed a little at that. The last thing he wanted was to worry about his new friends thinking he was weird. Well, if these two even wanted to be his friends. The subject kept crawling back to his mind, but it was nothing to worry about now. He just hoped someone he met on the platform would happen to accompany him in his house, whichever one he would be sorted into, that is.

Edd made up his mind and shoved the heavy cloak off his shoulders. The green sweater and the collared under shirt alone were even starting to feel uncomfortable in the blazing sun. Soon enough, the second whistle went off and the compartment began to inch forward on the track, the wheels hissing to a start. Edd recognized the familiar, slow, rhythmatic chug as the engine started forward, gaining in speed, and they were on their way. Edd leaned over the window and watched as families waved their goodbyes to the students departing the station.

Edd started to get very excited at this. The rhythm of the train was enough to get his blood pumping. He was going to be a wizard. Just like Tord.

Edd was lost in the moment of elation, but it was immediately dismissed by Matt, who gasped so loud it made everyone in the booth, including Ringo and Tom's owl jump.

"Fredrick!" He shrieked. He scrambled onto Tom to the window, searching wildly and making the owl beat its wings in response of Matt rudely towering over its cage. "He's not still down there is he?"

"Who cares about the stupid frog, Matt, get off me!" Tom shoved him off back into his rightful seat, the owl cawing in its cage.

"Tom! Luggage check!" Before Tom could blink his huge, deep black eyes, Matt's truck practically fell from rack into his arms again, popping open on the spot and hiding his face, which Edd could imagine was starting to fume red in annoyance. Matt frantically flew through his items, eyes wide with worry. He shoved away many fragile things including his brass scales and phials, dropping his expensive-looking telescope like it was nothing. He took out a black pointed hat, the kind you'd see on a witch, and peered into it, flipping it upside down and shaking it rapidly until something olive-green and warty fell out onto the open trunk.

Matt went from anxious to joyous in a matter of seconds. "Fredrick!" He cheered. He pulled the pointed hat over his ginger hair and scooped up the bullfrog, holding the confused animal close to his face, which looked dizzy from the commotion. "There you are, I about jumped off the train because of you." Tom sneered, snapping Matt's trunk shut with a groan.

Edd cocked an eyebrow at what just happened. "Don't mind Matt. I'm confused as well, he's so narcissistic I don't think he could love anything more than he loves himself."

"Nonsense." Matt chided Tom, placing his frog on the rim of his hat. "That... That could be true, but Fredrick is the handsomest bullfrog out there."

"I'm afraid that's not saying much." Tom replied, adding a rare smirk.

"Why you-" Matt elbowed the shorter kid, and couldn't help but smile along with him. Edd chuckled. These two didn't appear to like each other that much at first glance, but they looked like they've known each other for a long time.

Edd glanced out the widow at the trees flashing by, looking out to the forests beyond. He wondered just how far the castle was. He could just picture the magnificent thing in his head. He heard a mew from Ringo's carrier, which Edd almost completely forgot about. Poor little guy must have been so lonely and confused, not stepping paw on a train before. Edd opened the carrier and took Ringo in his arms, stroking his fur to calm him down. Edd took his eyes away from his pet for a second and noticed Tom staring down at Ringo with an expression Edd couldn't read. Almost immediately, Tom glanced up to see Edd's eyes staring back, and suddenly spun his head away as if nothing happened.

Edd got a weird feeling in his gut. There was something about the guy's eyes that made him shiver every time he looked into them. "I-I can put him back if you want." He suggested. Tom glanced up for a moment, sitting up a little taller.

"Oh, no, it's okay. Your cat's fine." He assured, staring at the ground. "It's nothing, I just always wondered what it's like to have a cat is all." He popped open one of the many assigned books as if trying to cut off the conversation completely as if it didn't matter at all. Edd's eyes wondered around for a bit, trying to decide whether he was in the mood to ask anything else from him or not. He made up his mind.

"Have you... Always wanted one?"

Tom tore his eyes away from A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, glancing at Edd with a look that said "why do you care?" He slowly placed the book down anyway, almost unsure of how to answer.

"Well, yeah, I guess. I wanted to get one instead of an owl, but my _uncle_ insisted that I got my _parents_ stupid old bird-brained pigeon instead!" He glared at the cage as if blaming his owl for everything that went wrong in his life, receiving a hateful squawk right back.

"What's wrong with Breyvart?" Matt chimed in. "He's just about as grumpy as you, I think you two could relate to each other more than anyone else."

"He hates me though. He only ever liked my parents." Matt tried his best to hold in a snicker, and Tom whipped his head around, black eyes glaring with hate. "What!"

"Nothing, nothing, it's just..." He covered his face, hiding it away from Tom. "Your _parents_ -" He just about burst into laughter right then. Edd looked at both of them in confusion, afraid yet curious to understand what Matt was talking about and why Tom looked like steam were about to burst out his ears.

"What, what's wrong with his parents?" He asked quietly.

" _Don't tell him_!" Tom growled, giving Matt a threatening look that went unnoticed by the ginger.

"His mom and dad made a wizard really angry so he turned both of them into a pineapple and a bowling ball!" Matt blurted out. Edd let out a small gasp, covering his mouth with his hand. "Really?" He gasped again, eyes wide. Tom now had his face buried in his book, and Edd snickered at the thought of how embarrassed he must have been.

"Yeah! The guy was pretty powerful. Apparently he used some sort of non-reversible spell thingy, so they have to track the guy down to turn them back!" Matt doubled back in another fit of laughter, his bullfrog clinging tight to the rim of the hat. Edd's smile faded, and after a moment of listening to Matt's childish laughter, the compartment suddenly rattled, and Tom's book fell from his hands, revealing his face. Almost immediately, once he realized the book was out of reach, Tom covered his eyes with his hands. Only then did Edd notice fresh tears sliding off his chin.

As much as Tom tried to hide away by shoving his face in his knees and sitting up in the corner with his back facing Matt, it was painfully obvious he was more than just embarrassed. Edd felt his heart lurch.

Matt had calmed down by now, and was very late to realize the state he mistakingly caused Tom to be in.

"Whew. Still funny to this day. Been a pineapple and a bowling ball for years, but I'm sure there's something they can do, right Tom?" Tom's shoulder's quivered and quietest of whimpers came from him. Edd felt his heart in his stomach. He could have easily stopped this conversation from starting.

"Tom?" Matt echoed, he slowly leaned in to put a hand on his friends shoulder. It never reached its destination, however, for as if like a miracle, a colorful, candy-filled trolley began to make its way past their booth and Edd felt relieved in an instant.

"Anything off the trolley?" Came a sweet voice.

"O-oh, thank heavens, I'm starving.. Um, here." Edd dumped out a handful of Sickles and Knuts from his pouch and handed them over. "Alright. Let's have... Three chocolate frogs, one package of every flavor bean..."

"Ooh! Ooh! Pumpkin Pasties!" Matt requested.

"Maybe five of those and... and a few cauldron cakes for my friend."

Edd dumped the sweets beside him and passed the pasties to Matt's grabbing hands, taking a glance over to Tom. He was staring out the window with his knees still to his chest, his face unseeable from Edd's perspective. He slowly went over to tap his friends shoulder, and heard Tom take a shuddery breath before wiping his cheek and revealing his face to Edd. His eyes were dry now, but it was obvious he was upset.

Edd gave a little smile which was only returned with a glare from Tom. Edd still felt really guilty. If only he hadn't asked what happened in the first place. This would all be avoided. He reached for a cauldron cake and presented it to Tom, making his deep black eyes widen. He uncoiled his legs from his chest and slowly took the cake from Edd, staring at it as if he were lost for words. Edd gave him a bright smile, taking a bite from a chocolate frog.

"You're welcome!"

**Author's Note:**

> As always,  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
